


Autumn Kisses We Knew Are Beautiful Souvenirs

by deathboy-and-solace (LWritesx)



Series: I Think He Knows [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autumn, Bonding, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, Multi, No Angst, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/deathboy-and-solace
Summary: "You know, this is kinda romantic," Will says, casually."Is it?" Nico hums."Mhm," Will replies.He's content.The others are playfully tossing handfuls of leaves around them, paying them no mind. Will, knowing how Nico values his privacy, is glad for this. Nico finishes his pumpkin and is content with watching Will work.Despite the sun shining brightly above, the cool wind blows around them, carrying the rich aroma of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate. There was this comforting feeling that the winter, and christmas, was just around the corner."It is pretty romantic," Nico smiles, "I love you, sunshine.""Love you too, Debbie Downer," Will smiles back.***Or, the one where the team carves pumpkins.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: I Think He Knows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Autumn Kisses We Knew Are Beautiful Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3:: Fall Farm Fun
> 
> warnings:: slight, tiny spoiler taken from tower of nero, after "Even Nico's is taking the shape of a tiny ghost." you'll know it when you see it.

Nico sits quietly in the passenger seat of Will's beat up Corolla. The radio plays quietly between them.

"Taking the right here?" Will asks.

"Yeah," Nico says.

Rachel had invited them all to her family friend, Chiron's, farm for the day.

They drove up the cobblestone path to the farmhouse and it's red gables. The Jackson family's Prius is parked outside the garage, Leo's pickup behind it, and Rachel's black Mercedes behind Leo's.

Will parks behind Rachel's Mercedes. They exit the car, Will wrapping his arm around Nico's shoulder.

He spots Annabeth's blonde hair first.

"Hey guys!" Will calls loudly. 

Leo and Piper wave at him. 

They're sitting at the wooden table and benches, carving pumpkins. The student council at their college was throwing an early halloween bash, and that was their task.

"You guys are just in time," Percy smiles.

He places two more emptied pumpkins on the table and hands each of them a knife.

"Have fun," Jason grins.

Will stares at the pumpkin for a few seconds, trying to decide how to carve. Jason is doing a lightning bolt, and Frank's halfway through carving a butterfly. Even Nico's is taking on the shape of a tiny ghost.

"Why don't you do yours in the shape of your tattoo," Nico suggests.

Will's eyes widen, "Ooh, I hadn't thought of that! Thanks!"

Nico smiles, sitting impossibly closer to Will, going back to his work.

***

Piper and Leo finish carving all of their pumpkins in record timing. They grin at each other before making a mad dash towards the russet coloured piles of leaves around the bench. Frank laughs, getting up to join them. 

Percy ditches his last carving to go with them. Hazel shakes her head fondly and drags Percy's pumpkin closer to her's to complete, once she's finished with her batch.

And one by one, the others at the table leave.

Pretty soon, it's just Will and Nico left.

"You know, this is kinda romantic," Will says, casually.

"Is it?" Nico hums.

"Mhm," Will replies.

He's content. 

The others are playfully tossing handfuls of leaves around them, paying them no mind. Will, knowing how Nico values his privacy, is glad for this. Nico finishes his pumpkin and is content with watching Will work.

Despite the sun shining brightly above, the cool wind blows around them, carrying the rich aroma of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate. There was this comforting feeling that the winter, and christmas, was just around the corner.

"It _is_ pretty romantic," Nico smiles, "I love you, sunshine."

"Love you too, Debbie Downer," Will smiles back.

The kiss happens naturally. Nico leans up to Will, pressing his lips lightly against his. Will closes his eyes, savouring it, the carving knife dropping onto the wooden table with a soft _clang!_ as he drops it in favour of cradling Nico's jaw.

Will bites on Nico's bottom lip gently, asking for silent permission to deepen the kiss. Nico smiles, granting it.

He sees the bright light of a camera flash somewhere across from him, and Nico pulls away softly. 

Will slowly blinks his eyes open.

Piper grins apologetically.

"You two looked so cute and in love," she says, "I couldn't help it."

"Send it to me later," Will says, "I think I want it for my scrap book."

Piper's grin grows more relaxed.

"Definitely," she says.

"Hey, Neeks!" Percy calls, throwing a handful of leaves on top of his head from behind them, "You're missing out on the fun!"

Nico's eyes are wide as saucers. A shrill sneeze escapes his lips and Will laughs.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Jackson!" Nico yells, leaving his spot to chase Percy.

Will laughs even harder as he and Piper run towards Nico.

Nothing could ever beat those fun autumn days.


End file.
